


Warbler Practice – Quarantine style.

by LarsonColfer



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/The Warblers, Ethan Brightman/Evan Brightman/Thomas "Dwight" Houston, Julian Larson-Armstrong & Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Katherine Rivers & David Sullivan, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Kudos: 4





	Warbler Practice – Quarantine style.

Song Used: Kiwi by Harry Styles

Location: In living rooms/ bedrooms across the great ole USA.

“Is this even on.?” Shane tapped at the speakers which were attached to Blaine’s laptop. Reed winced and put his finger in his ears as the mikes screeched.

“Yes.” Blaine sighed walking into the living room holding bunch of cables, followed by Kurt who was holding Blaine’s guitar.

“Hey Reed, you can stand here.” Kurt said as he moved his best friend towards the mike, “away from that.” which was the only way he could describe the scene that was happening with the Anderson brothers and their guitars, a harmonica and a mile-long cable between the two of them.

“Windsors, typical.” came a snort from the laptop, followed by an indignant “Hey.” and a “Who invited him, he’s not even a Warbler.”

“This is fun” Derek laughed as he watched Logan set up his organ. “This is boring” Jules drawled from where he was lying shirtless on the sofa, aviators on thoroughly distracting Logan.

“Knave” came a voice from the flat screen in front of them. “Alice and White Rabbit want to do an improv before we dial Ms Medel in.”

“What do they have in mind.” David said into his laptop as Wes was getting ready his laptop ready. Katherine smiled and looked at her boyfriend. “Can I join in?”

And at that a moment, a voice came from the left-hand corner of the screen.

She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes, Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect

Bailey, Evan smiled and immediately started singing along with Kurt and Reed

And all the boys, they were saying they were into it, such a pretty face, on a pretty neck

“ They didn't even... I was not prepared.” sighed Logan from their screen as he started googling chords for the song.

“Get with the times, Lo.” laughed Derek “This is good. This is fun.” And he started singing along with the Warblers.

She’s driving me crazy, but I’m into it, but I’m into it, I’m kind of into it.

“You would be, considering your taste in women.” laughed Jules as he sat up, still shirtless and Logan messed up the next chords.

“Oh, Knave.” Ethan said and he turned up the speakers and the warblers realized that they didn’t need to play as the same song was coming from the speakers.

“I’m having your baby, it’s none of your business” Logan, Derek and Julian sang loudly and all the warblers grinned.

It’s New York, baby, always jacked up sang Kurt as he danced around Blaine, Holland Tunnel for a nose, it’s always backed up David told Katherine. When she’s alone, she goes home to a cactus Julian sang to Logan who laughed and sang in a black dress, she’s such an actress.

Driving me crazy, but I’m into it, but I’m into it all the warblers sang.

*

“Tweedles, what have you done.?” David asked after the end of practice. Ms Medel had just signed off wishing everyone a happy weekend. “What?” the twins asked angelically and Kurt looked suspiciously at them.

“You filmed us? streamed us live?” Blaine asked as he looked at the mass email David sent out to everyone.

“Look at the comments.” Kurt sighed as he read the comments praising his and Reed’s singing.

“They liked it.!” Reed said happily and immediately blushed.” Of course they did.” Shane said and smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

“They are mostly fangirls” Bailey said as he read the comments. It is full of “ Who is Dalton Academy. “Alice and White Rabbit and DoorMouse and Knave singing? are they supposed to be names?”

“We do have names you know” Kurt shrieked at the camera and everyone winced.

“They think we are all gay.” Derek frowned “Never mind they saw they the two of you dancing together” and David and Katherine smiled.

“I have been spotted.” Julian said “Shirtless” commented Logan as he scrolled through the comments of his boyfriend.

“They make no sense.” Dwight said and everyone looked up at the right-hand corner of the screen.” Umm.” Kurt said in askance.

“ Oh, we must have linked our group chat with the Warblers one.” Wes and David said sheepishly as Katherine laughed at them.”

“Forget about me, we need to conduct an exorcism.” Dwight said from the screen, “ Han can you track the IP address of Julian’sno1fanXXO1, they seem to have lost motor control. The messages make no sense trying to read the series of 1s and random words.”

“Ok then.” laughed Blaine before Dwight could suggest any more ideas.” We need to go” and everyone commented the same.

“Until next time” smiled twins.

”Ok.” agreed Derek, “Though if you plan to live stream again to do tell in advance so that I can dress appropriately, there were no comments about me” and Julian laughed and ended the call.


End file.
